Come Along
by NetsirkBlue
Summary: Modern times AU. In a world where only a few benders remain, they must come together to make it to tomorrow but their lack of trust will make it hard. Good thing they have Sokka. Discontinued.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **I should be working on those other stories of mine but my interest for them dried up, so while I wait for much needed inspiration to hit I decided to start this story. I've never wrote anything Avatar related before so tell me if the characters seem completely screwy so I can improve and please take into mind that Sokka and Katara are still rather young in this chapter so might seem sort of… off.

This story has no pairings at the current time and probably won't in the future either.

**Disclaimer: **I take no ownership of Avatar: The Last Airbender those rights belong to someone else.

* * *

Prologue

Discomfort twisted its way up into the child's gut, his fingers tightened in response and bore into the plush cushions of the humming truck.

Cold air bit mercilessly at his exposed face despite the furry hood drawn over his head.

His nose had gone numb hours ago and his cheeks were sure to follow shortly but this wasn't what had Sokka at unease.

Sure the lack of heat in this vehicle was unpleasant but he could deny the tingling sensation with every ounce of stubbornness his young age had to offer. It was harder to ignore his need to simply scream out a senseless statement that _maybe_ with all his mad hopes could make this situation stop.

He squirmed against the restraints of his seatbelt attempting to straighten up to a reasonable height that would allow him to see over the dashboard. He stopped his attempts shortly though worried that he would disturb his slumbering sister whose warm form was pushed up against his own.

So instead he focused his attention to their father in the driver's seat, noticing that that serious gaze was fixed intently upon the foggy glass. No, not on it… through it, at the furious winds of snow that beat against the outside of the truck with a constant sound- a sound that seemed to loll into the background as time progressed and the swishing of the windshield wipers had seized halfway through one of their many arches, stuck in the frost.

"D-dad…" Before Sokka had been unaware of his fear as he mistaken the cause of his trembling as the chill surrounding them.

As the words spilled from his chapped lips though he heard the stutter in his own ears and the noise disturbed him though his tongue drew on. "Wh-ere are we… going?" He tried to keep his tone steady but felt the crackle in his sore throat and knew he failed.

For a few drawn out seconds that seemed to trickle into the hours, Sokka had thought that their father was ignoring him. It was then that he was sure his heart sped up as the white mist somehow fled from his mouth slower with each held breath.

Then when the breath finally whistled out of his own lungs he doubted his ears as his father's voice wavered, "I'm… not really… sure." As all the doubts of these last couple days were exposed with that one statement, the creature --Sokka had defined as _dread--_ twisted up from his gut into his chest, squeezing his heart mercilessly.

He turned against his seatbelt, the strap digging into his thick parka.

He felt his sister squirm against him, her bright blue eyes flickering open to blink drowsily at him, though he was too distracted to notice.

"What do you mean?" Sokka felt all his confusion and fear surfacing as a more containable emotion. "How can you say that?" He shifted with discomfort, his cool blue eyes fixed on the floor as it seemed to bump beneath them with each snowy mound they ascended.

His gaze narrowed snapping towards the driver. "All this running." He felt the volume of his voice rising, attempting to cover the stronger emotions beneath it. "What's it for? Tell me dad… why?… why are we doing this?!"

He felt his sister tremble against him but didn't notice till his father told him to calm down because he was frightening her. In that instant he felt his muscles tighten, he never wanted Katara to have to feel fear specially if it was because of him.

He considered apologizing before the idea was cut short.

The engine was making a rather unpleasant trumping sound, the vehicle's shaking becoming more defined as it slowed in a thick bank of snow, it released a snort from under the hood and came to complete stop. Sokka sunk back in his seat and listened to the trunk's whines of protest as his father turned the key a few times.

His sister had clung desperately to his father as he opened the door and a freezing gust howled into the tiny compartment, scattering what little warmth it had managed to retain before.

Sokka pushed back against the cushions hoping they'd devour him as he rubbed his gloved hands up and down his arms trying to gather heat beneath the sleeves.

His mind was drifting as he squeezed his eyes shut listening as their father finally gave into his sister and brought her outside with him, and the door was slammed shut.

Suddenly cut off from all those loud sounds the rest had fallen to a dull melodic hum, its consistency slowly lolling him off to sleep, noises distancing themselves and fading into the background of his mind.

--

BANG!

--

Sokka straightened up biting back a cry as the seatbelt snapped him back against the seat. His fingers struggling desperately to the buckle that suddenly seemed extremely stubborn as his senses drown in the screaming of his sister.

Everything was happening to quickly for his whip lashed mind. Trembles traveling through his fingertips and up his arms as he kicked open the dashboard, panting against his restraints as he tried to twist sideways in them and grab the pocketknife.

It was only the faintest comfort when he felt the cool metal through his gloves and he began to saw wildly at the thick threading of his seatbelt. He begged and begged in his mind-- he couldn't calm down as all the terrible possibilities ran through his head over and _over_.

When it snapped he stumbled forward throwing himself at the driver side door but froze when he heard voices just outside.

"HOLD HER STILL!"

By the volume of their voice he could tell they were calling to someone some ways away and that their footsteps were soon headed in the same direct. Sokka straightened up and peered through the glass seeing the faint outlines of crystal water dancing through the whipping snow. His lips tighten-- **Katara**.

He wasn't going to let anyone hurt his sister!

Sokka slipped the knife in his pants' pocket and jumped into the driver's seat gripping the key that had been abandoned in the ignition.

A single twist and he felt the vehicle roar to life around him, hanging off the edge of the seat he hung his toes downward a pushed them against the nearest pedal. The truck trembled as snow lashed around it, then it suddenly surged forward.

Shadows scattered through the snow with yells of surprise, humanoid forms diving out of the way.

Sokka could see his father bowed figure as he was shoved face first into a distant vehicle, he tried to turn in that direction, the steering wheel cool beneath his numb fingers. The unfamiliar forms pointed their riffles toward him though and he had to swerve madly to the left to prevent the bullets from puncturing the windshield, hearing the clunks of them bouncing heavily off the side.

The tires lost traction on the ice and the speed was suddenly accelerating with no way to steer or slow down.

Sokka felt his breath catching in his throat and he pulled his arms over his head, wanting to do nothing more then to curl up in a feeble position and escape this awful situation-- he was going to die. And all he could think of was all the horrible things he hadn't been able to prevent.

This was **not **how he wanted to remember his life.

He wasn't sure if he screamed or not but there were dark splotches dancing across his vision when he returned to… consciousness?

A twang of pain raged through the back of his head as two identical eyes swam into focus in front of his face. Their mouth was moving and words poured out but to Sokka all it sounded like was gibberish racing across mountains, up and down, _up and down… _It caused the pain to sharpen and his eyes to tightened as tears pushed out.

The world was rocking and flickering occasionally to darkness. _Where were they taking him? _

The soft sound of crying filled him and his mind danced around the discomforting noise. He felt his mouth working to its own accord despite how dry his throat felt, "Ka… tara…" It barely reached the level of a whisper but had managed to slow the sobs.

"Sa… Sock… ka?"

Slowly he dared to force his eyes open taking in the small compartment his sister and him were currently occupying. Now it was at least clear that the shaking was not just in his head but instead the movement of the van.

"What's going… on?…" He kept his voice low even as he put his protesting muscles to work and found he could in fact sit up. He turned to his sister and felt a deep stab of anger at her condition.

Though she wasn't actually hurt aside from the few purpling bruises, they had done taboo by tying her up. The ropes were tethered in such a manner that it seemed that only fingers had any hope of movement and they were a rather unpleasant color due to a lack of circulation.

It didn't matter that Katara hadn't answered his question he was already working on undoing the knots. She was for some reason(beyond his understanding) sobbing again though and this drew the attention of the driver who turned in his seat.

Anger was clear on the man's beefy features, "shut up girl-" He paused, eyes swiveling to focus on Sokka who meet his gaze with one of nervous anticipation.

"What are you doing boy?!" His grizzly hand swept toward the siblings and caused the van to swerve when the remaining hand jerked in the same direction as its partner.

Sokka gripped the seat to avoid toppling forward when the man forced the van to a rushed halt on the slippery snow. The driver's door slammed shut and Sokka took this as the best opportunity he would get, turning his attention back to his sister.

He dug the pocket knife from its previously stashed place and attempted to cut the ropes with as much haste as possible without slicing into his sister. He was so focused on this task that he didn't notice the man reappearing before he was ripped away from his sibling.

They had him easily by the collar of his coat. "You better behave, its not necessary for us to take you… you're not "special" like that girl in there." Sokka released a sharp cry as his back made contact with the side of the van and the hand pushed against his throat. Fresh air was no longer making it past his mouth.

"Killing you would have no consequences. Maybe I should do that." He had already seen his uselessness flash before his eyes, he didn't not want to feel like he was going to die again, he wanted to make something of his life first.

He wanted to be able to protect Katara and anyone else he came to care about. To do that he needed to live.

--

The man spluttered, a dark steam of liquid bubbling out from his slightly parted lips where the words died moments before.

For a moment the grip tightened around Sokka's neck and darkness danced across his vision.

Sokka forced his numbing hand into motion and twisted the blade deeper into soft flesh ignoring the disturbing sensation of blood soaking into his gloves and the gurgles surfacing from their man's mouth.

The hand loosened and fell from his throat and Sokka slid limply to the ground.

The motionless body falling onto him as he sucked in a breath and oxygen raced to reach his brain, it was then things started to piece together. The blood was still pooling over him and his hand still gripping the soaked handle.

"Ka… Katara…" His fear surfaced in the half breathed name, his eyes widening as it became clearer.

"KATARA!" He couldn't help it, couldn't help but yell… how else was he suppose to react?

He was so _very _scared.

Scared of what _he_'d done.

* * *

Reviews are appreciated. Tell me what you think.


	2. Answers NOW

**A/N: **Well I realized that the first chapter may have been lacking. That a lot of things might of happened that I didn't really explain the reason to. Like those people that kidnapped Katara (as MoonTears8 stated) they did do that because she was a water bender and I can understand the questioning of "Why?", I wrote most of this next chapter right after the first but ran through it again in better hopes of explaining certain things in this story. New parts were added for this very purpose.

**Disclaimer:** Same as the first chapter.

Answers NOW

Footsteps vibrated between the two walls, the deep thuds carrying the length of the hall only dying when they bounced off the single door in the very back. This thick metal door held one very loud voice and an equally stubborn soul behind its barrier, it was here that the clacking of uniform boots was headed.

Hakoda, even denied the majority of his rights had promises to retain.

Why had his beautiful wife had to die at the hands of people such as this? Such a lovely kind hearted woman, if he just closed his eyes he could picture he perfectly, all the little things that made him fall in love. Her hair, her eyes and her sweet caring nature… it was the only comfort he had, knowing he would soon probably end up in the same place as she.

Were their children alright? Had Sokka and Katara escaped?

They wouldn't of killed Katara, they wanted her alive that much he knew but Sokka… surely he would have heard something if anything happened. Hakoda took in a deep breath hoping to calm his shaking nerves, he had to stay strong and keep his promise to his wife.

It had only been a few hours since he had last seen the two…

The door creaked open and a rather average looking fellow shuffled in, with none of the usual confidence expected of these people. He came right in stopping the red faced man right in the middle of his obnoxious rant at Hakoda. There was silence and a series of whispers as one hissed something in the other's ear. Hakoda could see the anger boiling up on the larger man's features and puzzled momentarily over whether or not that was a good or bad thing.

"WHAT?!" That sudden outburst might be enough to answer some questions, "He's dead?! Who the hell killed him?!"

The smaller man was cowering as he held up a plastic bag labeled with numbered codes and displaying a single red tinged pocket knife. "They found this at the scene still wedged…" The man swallowed his hands further shaking, "inside him… There was also two pairs of small footsteps heading south imprinted in the snow. There is someone attempting to track them now but latest reports insist the intense weather is proving problematic."

Hakoda at least knew his children had still been alive some time ago but what of them now? Were they smart enough to get as far as possible and hide? He thought he taught them pretty well but had he taught them _well enough_?

* * *

Two years later reality swallowed the siblings up.

It was in a small apartment complex that the two had taken residence, just some ways east of a large bustling city. The area they were given consisted of two small rooms, a bathroom, and a tiny kitchen; by no means was it something to be proud of. It had indoor plumbing, beds and a roof over their head so at least Sokka was that much more satisfied with their situation.

It wasn't easy in the beginning… the two of them were alone with no idea of where their father was taken or how to bring him back. Hours were spent walking through the bitter snow, with little more then the clothes on their back. They had hidden in deep banks huddled close and waited for the worst of the winds to pass, still they were half frozen when they finally located a town and hitched a ride down south.

The heat of the high sun hadn't done them much better when they were dumped unceremoniously at some lonely gas station. They struggled to find change along the sewage drain and trade it for a ridiculous small honey bun inside, something they could barely spilt between the two of them.

Asking for directions had been _complicated_, they weren't really sure where they were headed and that resulted in a heated argument. Katara had insisted that they stay with Gran Gran as the old woman had buckets of kindness to share and would surely take them in and though this was true Sokka wouldn't have it. He worried that among people of the same name they would be sitting ducks for any random hunter that wanted to take a shot.

He insisted that they find a large city with a population somewhere near the thousands and lay low, hiding behind all those faces. Katara never had much of a choice and Sokka didn't feel bad about not giving her one, he had to protect her. It was the only promise he had to keep now and he refused to break it.

So here they were, in a place where the nights were filled with the artificial lighting that trickled through the blinds and the whines of tires howling down asphalt, the days were only slightly different with the voices of neighbors tearing through the thin walls. They had only what they needed not much more and as such Katara always seemed so glum. Sokka worried that protecting her wasn't worth it if she wasn't happy.

"Katara." He said solemnly picking up a dull white plate from the sink side and digging through the drawers. He spun around allowing a large grin to break across his features as he spun the plate upon a butter knife, balancing it with a small amount of skill as it wobbled about. "Look! I got some real talent, huh?"

The amusement fell from his face, the weight to keep it up suddenly to much and the plates followed pursuit shattering noisily upon the ground. His sister didn't even flinch as a deep sigh caused her shoulders to sag and she dropped her head heavily into her hands.

Sokka shimmed forward pathetically. "Katara…" He whined sticking out his bottom lip unnecessarily and allowing the longer strands of his hair to drop into his face. "Katara…?" He questioned hopefully only to be awarded by her groan of annoyance.

"I can't stand just sitting around like this. Our father… how can we just forget about him _like this_?!" She stood up rather abruptly toppling the previously occupied chair to the ground and rattling the table. Sokka edged back as her anger heightened, his eyes flickering in a check for water sources as the glass on the table shattered spilling such a substance over the wood. Sokka backed up further.

"Katara… calm dow-"

"I will NOT CALM DOWN!"

Sokka heard the vase in the kitchen following the glass's example as his sister's anger continued to boil dangerously. If he didn't do something to sooth her soon she would give their position away and all this work would be for nothing. He bit his lip and charged forward.

"ALL WE DO IS HIDE! YOU ARE SUCH A… coward…" Her rage died in her chest. The arms of her brother caught her off guard as they came to rest around her and drew her close to his warmth. She felt water swelling abruptly in her eyes and buried her face against his shoulder in an attempt to hide this weakness. From who couldn't be said, as Sokka could feel the liquid against the base of his neck.

* * *

If Sokka had been sleeping that night he would never of been forewarned of the danger approaching, it was only atlases and stolen documents that kept him up these late hours of night. Even with his senses dwindling with exhaustion he heard the loud voices from the floors below, different from the usually arguments by the intensity of their tones. Dread was making his stomach twist uncomfortably.

He swooped the paper and books up in his arms and stumbled toward his tiny room, fumbling to stuff items into a bag.

"Katara…" The last thing he wanted to do was yell and bring attention to them so instead he racked his knuckles against their adjoining wall. Aware of the shuffling on the other side he spoke once more, "gather only what you need. We're leaving." It was best that they get out quickly and avoid complications but as he was thinking this, he couldn't help but wonder, how'd they find them?

Regretfully Sokka turned away from the majority of his items for more important things, located in the kitchen. Water bottles and food were stuffed in his bag till it bulged with defiance. Hearing a sound behind him he whipped around, a steak knife in hand, rose and ready. He let his hand fall though, when he saw it was only his sister, her outfit untidy and her long hair knotted from sleep.

"What is it?…" Her eyes were still half lidded, a yawn rising in her throat. Sokka grabbed her arm and pulled her toward the door knowing things would explain themselves in time. It was just a good thing Katara was too tired to question her brother's actions.

Sokka slid out into the hallway pushing the door carefully shut behind them as he pulled his sister closer to his side, she made a soft sound of protest but other then that was silent. The elevator? No, they should take the stairs in order to skirt around _them_. Surely no one would have expected his sister and him to have left at this late hour of the night. That was their only hope.

He whispered that they should be 'quick and quiet' as they entered the stairwell. Already he was calculating the possibilities, what could happen if something went wrong. The situations buzzed through his head as his hearing focused on the rumbling of the elevator to the left of this stairwell, walls doing little to hide the noise. What if they had already thought ahead as well?

How many would they bring to capture one waterbender? Was it possible that they'd split their numbers between the elevator and the stairs? If that was so was it safe to assume that they would send the majority through the quickest route and only one or two through the alternative just incase?

Sokka edged to the stairs' railing and peered down at the descending spiral of steps below them. At this hour every corner was buried in shadows the only light emitted from exit signs above doorways. He narrowed his eyes, tongue poking out of his lips as he focused on the slightest movement. Something was there-- he grabbed his sister's arm. "What?" She snarled in surprise.

It was all the warning those shadows down there needed, when previously they had been awaiting to ambush their target if it happened to come along, now they rushed out in the bloody glow of lights to meet Katara and him. Sokka backpedaled nearly tripping over the steps in the process, his own voice seemed to echo in his head demanding he think.

_No_, he couldn't concentrate. "Halt!" A gruff voice had assaulted his senses and he took another step back, slipping. A grunt escaping him partially at the jab of pain that rammed into his back and otherwise to hide the sound of a water bottle cracking open in his bag, the cool liquid successfully soaking the steps beneath him. By now the two strangers were practically on top of them. Katara out in front of him with all intentions to protect him, despite his want of it being the other way around.

No one was watching him, all their focus on his sister. He surveyed them quickly debating their options. The first man was short in structure, fiery orange hair cropped close to his skull and dark eyes narrowed to match an unfaltering scowl. On his person he had some sort of tiny pistol haltered to his waist and a roll of rope clipped beside it. He wasn't doing anything at the moment except looking at Katara the same way Sokka was currently looking over him.

Sokka shifted his gaze, the second man was larger, more of a threat by size. This man was doing all the talking his voice deep, echoing through the stairwell as his beefy hands clutched at his sides. But 'Mr. Huge' here, had no weapons and maybe he didn't need any to crush a person with his fists or maybe there was another reason, something Sokka was sure he should know but couldn't put his finger on.

Boy did that man talk, Katara was yelling at him already telling him to get his sniveling behind out of her face before she kicked him in it(not literally of course). He wasn't even saying anything of importance just that she needed to go with them. Them… them… Sokka snapped to attention ripping the warped water bottle out of his bag in one swift movement. The big guy was just a distraction --these dirty bastards-- the smaller man had already drew out his pistol and was in the process of aiming it when a bottle crashed into his face.

His expression was irked, the water still spilling out of the hole had soaked him and caused him to blink rapidly to get it out of his eyes. "Katara!" His sister looked up at Sokka's voice and followed his finger to the man. Immediately she whipped the water off the figure's face lashing at his fingers and causing the pistol to fall from his hand. Water snaked around his feet as ice, sticking him in place.

The other man was already in motion though darting for the fallen pistol. Sokka had moved as well pulling the heavy bag off his back and leaping at the huge man. "No you don't!" Just as those huge fingers closed around the weapon the large man's features twisted with shock and pain as the loaded backpack crashed into the side of his head with enough force to topple a bull. As such the man went down, out cold.

Any other time Sokka would have gloated at his victory but there was still things to attend to. He stepped up to the man paralyzed by ice and crossed his arms of his chest. "Well Mr. Creepy, seeing as your in no position to refuse you are going to answer some questions for me."

Katara eyed Sokka skeptically, probably at his choice of naming for the man. "First of all, what's with your hair, is that its natural color or-" Katara cuffed him on the back of the head causing him to complain for a good minute before she demanded he take this seriously.

Sokka straightened up. "Right… Who do you work for?"

The man showed no sign of telling, staring mutely at the two.

"Not talking, huh?" Sokka shifted his weight allowing a smirk to creep up on his features. "People like me have a way of getting people like you to talk." 'Surprisingly' the man didn't seem to be moved. Sokka stumbled aside as his sister pushed him out of the way. "What are you-"

There was a crackle of sound as Katara slapped the man across the face. "Answer my brother's question!" The look on her face was quite frightening… "Unless you want to see what else I can do with this water." When the man still didn't talk she went on. "I can tear you apart from the inside… take the water residing in your blood and rip it out through your skin." She lifted her hand wiggling her fingers threateningly. Sokka was pretty certain she couldn't do that but that man couldn't know that.

"We work for the organization." He answered suddenly. Not much of answer but time was short.

"What do you want with my sister?" Sokka cut in.

The man eyed Katara narrowly before responding, "we will use the _abomination_'s powers to create a new world order."

Katara looked shocked at the term used for her and Sokka just ended up punching the man hard across the face. "Don't you **EVER **talk about my sister like that!" He had half the mind to punch him again when his sister pulled him back. Sighing deeply he bit his lip, "How'd you find us?…"

The man smirked despite the angry red mark flaring across his face. "We have a very reliable source. Hide all you want, we'll _always_ find you."

Voices were coming from above. If there was another group they had discovered that the siblings weren't in their apartment room and were now making their in this direction to meet their fellows. "What's that mean?!" Katara grabbed her brother as he swept out at the man and began to pull him down the stairs.

It was time to go.

* * *

Buckets of cool rain poured down upon the countryside. Deserted fields of wheat barely visible through the haze, swaying against the harsh winds, shacks rattling in the distance. The glow of headlights departing as tires squished over dirt, the bus pulling away from its stop. A single small figure was left behind in the unpleasant weather.

Their fingers barely pulled at the large rimmed hat currently topping their head, pulling it forward to hide young features from view. Their lips twisted into a slight frown, their eyes falling to shadows as they turned and surveyed the soaked lands. Soft and unnaturally confident words fell from the boy's lips carried by strong gusts of wind instead of lost beneath them.

"Don't worry Appa… I'll bring you home."

* * *

So the other benders will now start showing up. Review please.


	3. Air and Fire

It came to this.

_We'll _always_ find you._

Sokka had seemed so discouraged then, when they boarded the first bus out of the city. It seemed that he wanted to go back to the apartment and bash that man's head until he got answers but luckily he had managed to restrain himself.

It only took a few minutes of the ride to gather his composure and take control of the situation once more, asking someone about the bus routes.

He had planned their course of travel after counting their money, they were to go in a zigzag, changing buses constantly. The huge smile on his face at least insisted that he believed that this would shake off anyone following them but Katara hadn't been so certain. She didn't say that though, just returned the smile and followed his plan well into the day.

The sun had rose hours ago and the bus bumped over the rocky road beneath them. Aside from a old man in the back they were the only passengers taking this route but still… shouldn't Sokka be more concerned?

She looked over at him momentarily. His lanky form was slumped sideways against the wall, his head lolled over on his shoulder and his mouth slightly open. Katara didn't know how he could be sleeping right now, that didn't even look comfortable.

Watching the golden fields slowing into view outside the windows, Katara elbowed her brother in the side. This resulted in him toppling forward off the seat as he jolted up suddenly. Katara just shook her head at him. "This is our stop?" She watched him get up and flop back onto the seat with a frown. "How much money do we have left?"

Sokka sighed, "this is our last stop." He grabbed their bags and lead his sister out the door. Soaked dirt greeted their feet telling of a previous rain and a bunch of _nothingness_ stretched out before them in the form of wheat fields. "Well… we better start walking."

* * *

Just when the two siblings had been boarding the first bus, a young boy had been standing exactly where they stood now, At the time, rain had still been howling down from the dark sky. The boy had headed down the steep slope (now in front of Sokka and Katara). It was a dangerous path compared to the one the two siblings now took down the side of the road.

When it was still night, that lonely boy had crossed the fields, holding the rim of his hat as the winds tried to pull it away. His head was slightly bent as long reeds of wheat beat at his sides, they obscured his vision as he pushed on, toward the looming form before him. When he came to the large wood doors he stood momentarily in silence and reached out to pull them open.

"Hello…?" The boy ventured weakly padding in on his soft soled shoes.

The creaking of wood greeted him, whining under his weight as he wandered blindly forward. The barn's ancient foundation shuddered in the storm causing shadows to shift into frightening forms as the flashes of lightening flooded in through fractures on the high ceiling.

A pile of moldy of hay off to the right looked like a hungry cheetah, the ropes hanging from beams above looked like snakes positioned to strike and that huge shadow in the very back looked like…

"APPA!" His pounding footsteps echoed throughout the vast structure as he stormed toward the unearthly beast. His hands flying out before him as a sudden gust of wind swept in through the open doors and catapulted him off his toes, tossing him against the fuzzy monster's side, arms spread wide. He rubbed his face into the thick white coat, sneezing as it tickled his nose.

This huge flying bison was all the airbender had left of his previous life. Just the sight of the creature was a comfort to Aang but as the seconds went by that wasn't enough. Why wasn't Appa responding to him?

"Appa?… you okay buddy?" He slid down, his feet making little sound on the old boards as he started to creep around to the front of the six legged creature. "Ah-ppa?…" He stumbled slightly, fingers fluttering toward the creature's shut eyes.

"Now's no time to be sleeping buddy? Come on…" He pushed all his weight against its huge nose. "We have to go find Zuko."

Yes, where was his friend? Had they taken him away? If that was so why had they left Appa here? So many questions were bothering Aang as he continued to try and get a reaction from his huge friend.

"No need."

Aang snapped around to stare at the human shaped shadow, taking in the familiar structure and stance. He was okay, _completely unhurt _and Aang was ecstatic to see he wasn't alone in this scary place any longer. "Zuko! You got away!" How could he ever doubt the firebender that freed him from his icy prison?

He jumped toward the older boy with enthusiasm but stopped half way there-- conflicted. He glanced back at the fuzzy monster that was sprawled out on his stomach(so still, it had to be unhealthy) before turning to face his other companion again. "Zuko… what's wrong with Appa?"

The older boy's eyes narrowed beneath the shadows of his dark hair. "He's fine. Just been given tranquilizers." Aang saw nothing wrong with that explanation. After all, Zuko knew more about this kind of stuff then he did and Aang couldn't help but trust his word. As such he brightened at the statement because that meant Appa would be alright.

"You saw who did this, right Zuko?" Aang grabbed his friend's sleeve. "You beat them… right Zuko?" He insisted looking up at the older boy with awe.

Their was no warning in advance of Zuko's betrayal just a crippling hit that sent Aang crashing to his side.

"Zuko?…" The airbender mumbled, voice shaking with unease as his large gray eyes began to water. "What I do wrong?…" His voice was barely above a whisper as he stared as his "friend's" charging fist, eyeing the light gathering there.

"I don't… understand…"

Thunder rumbled overhead and the firebender glared down at the irritating child. "I don't like you." He said simply. "I've just been leading you on, thinking you'd lead me to others like you but you proved to be useless." With that he leapt forward.

Fire laced over the boards where Aang had previously been cowering in confusion, he hardily managed to roll out of the way and was now darting toward Appa.

"Don't run. It's only delaying things." Zuko swept forward, a burst of flame hurtling towards the airbender who had stupidity choose to try to wake up Appa over running away.

He was sent head over heals as his hastily thrown up shield of air shattered beneath the attack, splinters of wood pierced into his arms as he attempted to break his fall. He crawled back toward Appa calling the great beast's name.

Zuko didn't slow his onslaught.

"Why are you doing this?!"

Aang was forced to flee. The storm's winds betraying him just as Zuko had. They were beating against him making escape nearly impossible as they weaved their battle through the fields. Fire hissing as the rain dowsed them in the two fighters wake.

Aang didn't want to abandon Appa and he didn't understand why Zuko was doing this, everything had become so hazy.

His foot slipped in the mud at the end of the wall of tall reeds. His eyes widening further in shock as he tried to pull back with a wave of his arms but the storm's winds forbid him, pushing him forward.

The ground rushed up to greet him again and again and he failed to right himself and slow the long descend. The world went dark.

Zuko peered down at the creek below, knowing that probably wouldn't kill the boy but wasn't daring enough to go after him. As such he turned and walked back toward the barn knowing by now that Aang wouldn't be going anywhere without his bison.

During the night neither of the two noticed how close to had come to the road towards the end of their fight.

* * *

At first, Sokka hadn't noticed the lumpy form as anymore then a piece of the creek's rocky bank. After all it was the same earthy brown color as the rest of the dirt around here.

A second glance cast that thought aside through, this piece of ground had a face. It just happened to be a person.

Maybe if he just kept walking…

"Sokka!" Crap. His sister noticed. He had to grab her arm to keep her from sliding down the slope.

"We have to help him!" She demanded attempting to twist free from his grip and when that didn't work she just snapped at him, "let go!" Sokka didn't get his sister need to help a random stranger, it probably just lead to trouble. She was so insistent though.

"Let's just keep going Katara, it's none of our business." He should of known better to think his words would have any effect on her other then having her call him 'heartless'. Since he couldn't win though and didn't want to directly put her in possible danger, he ended up climbing down the steep decline. The only thing that kept his sister from following was the fact that he was better at climbing then her, as he bluntly pointed out when she tried arguing.

It was a person after all-- not even a teenager yet. The child had a head of short black hair and pale peach colored skin in comparison to Sokka or his sister's darker tones, though it was hard to see under all the caked on mud.

His appearance was dirty and disheveled: the hat wove of reeds hung over his right side bobbing in the creek's faint current, the boy's strange clothes were torn in places while they were muddy and scorched in others, a multitude of ugly purple bruises marred his exposed flesh.

Sokka sighed stepping over the stones which puckered out over the water's surface. Hesitating momentarily he squinted his eyes at the child then looked up at the slope directly behind them, tracing the smear lines running down from the top.

After deciding that the boy didn't seem to be a threat Sokka prodded him in the side with his foot.

"Hey?…" He poked at them once again leaning in closer as they emitted a soft mumbling that didn't really consist of words. "Did you fall from the fields?" Sokka said trying to get a response from the boy. "Can you hear me?" He sighed and looked back up at his sister's worried expression.

"Lucky." It was at least clear that this kid was still alive and as such Sokka hoisted their limp form up over his shoulder and began to climb back up to the road side. "I guess you're staying with us for awhile. I hope we don't regret this."

* * *

**A/N:** I originally planned to make Appa a horse. Stupid right?

I thought about it a bit and decided since Sokka and Katara hadn't found Aang, Zuko should. It obviously didn't turn out so well.


	4. Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is related to Avatar: The Last Airbender. Absolutely nothing and I won't even pretend to.

**A/N: **It was a lot later then I would have liked to have finished this chapter.

* * *

Friend or Foe?

There was nothing but miles and miles of wheat fields.

No stores, no houses,

Nothing.

Sokka was fully annoyed. It had passed midday some hours ago and they had left the road side to follow a small path. They had hoped then that it would lead to some sort of civilization but that was proving to be a false hope. Sokka had been so sure… but the universe just _l_**oved**to prove him wrong.

Not that he was one to complain… okay, that was a lie, he loved complaining and right now his feet were starting to ache.

The boy was getting a free ride over his shoulder and his right side was beginning to go numb, even though the kid only weighed near as much as air… right now that weight was feeling more like three full grown elephants.

Katara was all _stompy_, She just wanted to stop somewhere but Sokka had no idea just where. They were after all in the middle of _nowhere_ and he didn't need half of a (walnut sized) brain to see that unless they were going to rest on dirt they had to keep moving. Then again…

"Maybe we should just stop. I'm tired of walking and we clearly aren't making any progress. This place is as good as any."

He expected his sister to get mad, he had braced himself for the yelling and the high possibility of getting soaked. She didn't react in that way though, just dropped their bags and then followed suit.

He saw her sitting there in the dirt and didn't know what to make of her expression, her gaze was fixed thoughtfully on the ground. It was the _ground_ though-- nothing exciting about that. Then she looked up at him and gestured her hand in a way that he thought for sure water would fly from some nonexistent place and smack him.

"Let me see him."

"Huh?" For a moment it didn't click, then he remembered the kid over his shoulder and stepped toward his sister.

She looked annoyed now, at the possibility that he was an idiot, he was sure. As such he said nothing as he disposed the boy in front of her, still limp as a rag doll.

"I'm going to go ahead and see if I can see any… _anything_." If Katara was about to do some of her freaky magic he would prefer to avoid it. That's why he now pushed a path through the high wheat. It's height was ridiculous, even taller then him in all his lankiness.

All the gold opened to a small section of dirt some twenty something feet away. It was a small over ground path of bent and trampled stalks as if someone had once trampled through and the plants had never fully recovered afterwards. This narrow walking space cut sharply to the left up ahead and Sokka had just been headed in that direction when he felt the wind.

Wind was a natural occurrence, no one would usually think twice about it. This wind had no buildup though it just came through in a powerful gust which whipped the wheat around him. He spun around and raced back to his previous path.

At once instincts roared up inside Sokka.

All his protectiveness prodded his mind into action at the sight of a bundle of oceanic blue sprawled out over a line of devastated wheat. The grains were tangled up in her brown hair and twisted into the hems of her summer dress as if she was tossed rather forcefully into her current state.

Locating the immediate threat, Sokka sprung and took it down. At once dirt flew around them at the force they had fallen and a simple shove landed Sokka on top.

"What'd you do to my sister?!" How could this stranger hurt her?! She wasn't deserving of such treatment, his sister was kind and caring she deserved as much in return.

He dug his knee into the base of their rips ignoring the soft gasp that escaped them at the pressure, the wince that informed Sokka of the lack of air that could currently fill the child's chest. If he felt uncomfortable with picking on some one of such a small structure all he had to do was think of his unconscious sister and all the guilt went away.

He expected them to try and throw him off and as such had their hands pinned against the ground. The boy only squirmed a bit and whimpered regretfully, momentarily he wondered if the boy even spoke the same language. If he didn't, it would explain the silence but Sokka wouldn't accept this. Grinding his teeth together he met the kid's gaze. Eyes of a stormy watering gray stared back, on the verge of tears.

Gray eyes were a trait that had long since become a scarce happening, one could say these days that such a color was a mutation in the genes but a thousand years ago it had been a sign of the _Air Nomads_, ancient air benders.

It sort of made sense this way, someone of this size couldn't throw his sister that far, it would also explain that strong wind he had felt earlier. But-- all his common knowledge denied the fact that this could be possible, this whole race of people was extinct.

"Who are you working for?! The Organization?!" Back to the reason of hurting his sister. This boy couldn't be trusted but now the stuttering began. The sound was soft and feeble, pathetic even. Sokka was no stranger to fear and he knew this was what the kid was feeling when he started speaking. And **good**, he should be scared.

"I… I'm…"

Choke it out already! Sokka put pressure on his wrists. "You're what? Get on with it!" Any weapons he had were two yards away, nestled in his bag, he just had to keep this kid pinned and wait.

"I- I didn't…"

"Didn't WHAT?!" Sokka was past the verge of being annoyed, he was angry. He knew this was a bad idea, from the **very** start!

It didn't help that the kid started openly bawling though. Maybe now Sokka could start to see him as a child, nothing more then a scared and helpless child. He scrunched his nose and groaned 'damn' as he got to his feet. Just a defenseless kid. He brushed off his pants and headed over to check on his sister.

Something he should have done in the first place.

He propped her head up on his knees and brushed his fingers through her tangled hair, he located the lump immediately but felt no blood, that much was good. He put his ear against her chest for just a second, long enough to find her heartbeat and breathing normal, then pulled back. She would wake up, probably with a murderous headache but she would wake up regardless.

"I'm… sorry…"

Sokka squinted his eyes at the sound of the timid voice.

"Is- is she gonna be… okay?…"

They at least sounded sincere. That was enough to get Sokka to at least turn himself around and look at them. "She'll live." He uttered sourly then allowed his expression to soften at the kid's open look of guilt. "What's your name?" Not that he cared so much but if this kid was going to be hiding with them from now on…

"Um…" They rubbed the back of their own head ruffling the short black hair. It was an action of hesitation, a mental debate was occurring probably trying to decide if it was safe to tell. It must have been. "Aang" he finally replied.

This next question was a bit more personal but the prospect bothered Sokka to no end. "And are you…" He lowered his voice, "an air bender?" The kid, Aang, immediately paled and that was enough of an answer for Sokka so he rose his hand. "No, it's okay. You don't have to tell me." He already knew.

Sokka turned away and began to shuffle through his belongings. A sleeping bag hadn't fit in the previous night's haste but he had took it upon himself to grab two blankets. Now throwing one out onto the dirt and moving his sister gently onto it, he followed through with the other, draping it over her peaceful looking form. Then he edged back as though intruding.

"There is really no where for us to go now but I'm certain we should at least stay together."

Their newest member was ridiculously silent but even as such it was great to have a little extra company.

Sokka had no idea when he dosed off but the last thing he remembered hearing was whispering and then silence.

* * *

Maybe it was just this uneasy feeling in his gut that spurred Sokka into waking in the dead of night. It had him sitting up right in confusion and blind in the darkness, the sound of crickets beating at his ears. He felt a blanket he didn't remember grabbing falling from his shoulders and suddenly he thought of his sister.

Slowly his eyes adjusted and he found himself alone among wheat…

He bolted to his feet. "Katara?!"

That little… Sokka growled deep in his throat. That boy, he betrayed his trust and kidnapped his sister! He knew he shouldn't have let him off so easy. Now he had to go and find them.

He dug into his bag searching for the cylinder shaped handle, luckily the flashlight was right where he left it and he had no problem finding it and turning it on.

Now it was just a matter of finding some signs and lucky for him, some long past rain had left the soil soft and made two pairs of footprints as clear as day. Sokka didn't like what he found one bit though, it meant Katara went willingly: to an _unknown _destination with a strange _boy_. No dumb kid was going to take advantage of his little sister! With that thought he plowed off in pursuit.

The sight of ancient barn did nothing to clear Sokka's unease nor did the sounds coming from inside. He immediately expected the worse but slowly let logic take control as he stepped closer to the doors, it sounded like a struggle. Cautiously he pushed open the large doors just a crack.

He didn't need the flashlight beam to see what was happening, flashes of orange flames lit the room in an eerie glow, all its occupants as well.

There was his sister and that kid… one could say their battle was epic, how could it be anything else was all those elements crashing around one another? _Dumb magic_.

Sokka shuffled back doubling around the side of the barn. The wood was weak here, he felt along it as he went, pushing till the boards gave in and crashed onto the ground in a show of dust and dirt. Luckily everyone was too interested in their battle to pay the noise he made any note.

He surveyed the surroundings.

Shallow puddles of water speckled the dusty boards, mingling with both soggy and smoking hay that was scattered about in a pattern that pointed toward the idea of wild winds. The fire was the most threatening mixture in this _sloop_ of elements, causing further damage even after it was disregarded by its bender.

It was this dangerous element that was directed toward his struggling sister. Traces of water hung around her fingertips, her figure slumped forward and panting breaths heaving her form. The hem of her dress was scorched and her hair was wild and clinging to her face with sweat.

That boy… the air bender was just getting to his feet, off to her right. He was shaking his head, hat lying forgotten behind him. The pale skin of his right arm was a painful blistering red. His lips curled with discomfort as he swept out sending an invisible force whistling forward.

Sokka turned his attention once more, this time to examine their attacker. A dark haired teenager met his vision, he couldn't have been much older then himself but judging by the tense and stiff shoulders it was clear that their personalities couldn't be any more different. This stranger probably wouldn't know a good joke if it slapped him in the face.

Even just from seeing the boy's back Sokka could till they had no regrets about what they were doing and above all else this was enough to make Sokka scowl lividly. At least that other kid had been sorry about hurting his sister… he wanted to lunge, to snap the stranger's neck. It was pure instinct and he had to resist-- keep a clear head.

A ghost of an attack slammed into the fire bender and sent him tumbling sideway from his sister. Thanks for that wind.

For a moment they could all breath and Sokka continued thinking.

Scanning the floor he found what he was looking for and pattered towards it. It was pretty heavy but fully functioning, managing to keep all the water inside. The liquid was murky and dark but he recognized it instantly as rain water, hissing softly at its cold chill as he dumped it over himself.

He paced further to his left toward what appeared to be a broken tractor, or the remains of one. Prying open a nearby barrel and one waft of smell informed him of what it was-- gasoline. Instantly he filled his bucket and trudged back in his previous direction. Even with the water covering him he was playing with some dangerous stuff.

Sokka **wasn't** the luckiest guy in the world…

But, his sister was slumped to the ground and the boy was plowed over in a pile of hay-- someone had to do something and it had to be **him**.

Was he worried? Scared? You bet but it still had to be done.

"HEY UGLY!" He almost winced at his choice of words, if he wasn't quick enough… he glared down at the pail of murky liquid and gritted his teeth. He looked up at the older teenager, "COME AND GET ME YOU BIG BUFFOON!"

Their temper immediately flared like fire, Sokka was relying on it.

"Sokka…"

He ignored his sister voice widening his stance slightly as the fire bender stepped toward him, golden eyes narrowed. "You a bender too?" Their voice growled in annoyance as their arms shifted into slightly familiar motions. Sokka knew bending when he saw it even if it wasn't the same style.

Wait for it… the timing had to be perfect.

Sokka eyes widened at the sight of a spark and he threw his weight forward. It was okay if the liquid couldn't reach the older teenager, he knew it wouldn't but all it needed to do was reach the flames. Sokka knew it had, the moment the air rippled around them and his footing slipped as intense heat licked him backwards.

A second later and the crackle of fire sent him crashing backwards. Soaring through the air for a split second before he landed in something soft and huge, he didn't see much of it, small bursts of light dancing across his vision in the after effect of his actions.

It moved slightly though and he was pretty certain that large roaring sound was coming from it. He couldn't check on this assumption till he reasoned with his body and got it to move though.

The smell of smoke and fire filled his nose, the fire must of caught to the ceiling. They needed to get out of here.

Sokka groaned, he couldn't move, couldn't even see straight. Faintly he heard footsteps pounding his way but couldn't identify them in his numb state, and then quiet suddenly two pairs of hands hooked him under the arms and were pulling him upwards.

The texture of thick strands of a hair like substance brushed against the back of his neck and arms and then he was on level ground once more. "We need to get out of here…" His sister's voice sounded ridiculously far away, but hurried and worried.

The 'ground' heaved beneath him, quite suddenly this unnatural bottomless feeling filled him and he was falling…

Everything went dark.


End file.
